The Chronicles of Kai, The Namer
by wazza9319
Summary: This is a story about a boy named Kai, who has a special gift with names; he is in a magic guild in the city of Arimor, and his dream is to become one of the Ten Wizard Saints. (Takes place in Fiore, Earthland, between X773-(Undecided))- this is my first story in a while, and my first Fairy Tail fanfic ever, so please review and comment!
1. Prologue

The Chronicles of Kai, The Namer

(I do not own Fairy Tail and nor do I intend to use Fairy Tail's image, etc. for personal gain/profit; all opinions and ideas expressed in the story are strictly my own or what I think the character's opinions/ideas are. All critiquery is accepted, except flames.)

It was a sunny day in Arimor, X773, and a small boy was playing in the gardens of a fantastic building. The building was strewn in colourful red banners decorated with a flaming hawk symbol. At the great wooden doors of the building there stood two men; one, with shaggy black hair with white tips, bright blue eyes, and the same flaming hawk symbol on his neck- he wore a sleeveless white and yellow robe open from the sternum up. The other man appeared to be an official of some sort; he wore a peaked, conical navy hat, with long robes of the same colour.

The boy watched as the two men conversed before he stood up, brushing mud off his knees as he walked over to the two men, and with his bright eyes beaming said to the official-looking man; 'Hello, Mister Bersk William Anders.' The man, however, was shocked. He looked at the black-haired man, his mouth agape. 'Don't worry, Bersk, he has a strange gift about him, he always knows people's names,' laughed the man, who patted the boy's dark head and said 'Go play, Kai, I have business with Mister Bersk.' 'Yes, father,' smiled the boy.

Bersk looked at the boy as he walked back to the garden and said, 'Your boy; he has a strange power about him. I'm sure he'll be doing jobs himself soon.'

'Yes, I'm su-' the black-haired man was cut off by the little boy's scream of delight.

'Daddy! Daddy! Looooook!' he screamed, and the two men looked to see a small glowing brown ring hovering centimetres from the boys hand, and a castle of mud formed out of the wet ground of the garden. 'Daddy! I know the muddy's name!'

Bersk patted 'Daddy's shoulder and said, 'Well, Voelo, you certainly have one heck of a boy.'

Voelo smiled at his young son. _That I do, _he thought.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Lamar**

A lone figure's feet left upturned earth and swirling dust over a dirt road as it trudged on its journey. The figure's head hung low, with shaggy black and white hair flecked with red dust from travelling. It cast a shadow over two piercing blue eyes that were fixated on the road ahead. They brightened as the heat-hazed horizon shifted, revealing the outline of hardened mud buildings packed closely together. Kai smiled. Two weeks of non-stop travelling, and he had finally reached Lamar. Now, he thought, let's get this stinking job over and done with!

Lamar was a bustling desert city; the kind where you might see a packed marketplace with all sorts of exotic herbs, spices, foods, and smelly, spitting camels. As Kai wove his way through the crowd, he took in all the foreign scents and sounds, searching for anything out of the ordinary. All he could smell was the exotic foods and spices, all he could hear was the hawking of the merchants- this may be harder than expected, he thought. Ah well, that will come later. I had best find the client.

Kai found his way to an average sized mud-house, it's cloth curtains emblazoned with the home-owner's family crest- a red chisel over a background consisting of a single oak tree. The door to the home opened and a thin, sickly looking man of about 50 welcomed Kai. 'You are here for the job then, I presume?' 'Yes, I am, Mister Erido Perner.' Kai was amused, as always, by the man's shudder at Kai's knowing his name already. 'How, please tell, do you know my name? Did your Guild Master tell you?' 'No,' laughed Kai, as Mister Perner ushered him into a bare seating area consisted of two simple oak chairs and a tiny wooden table; all seemingly masterfully made, yet in terrible condition. 'It is a gift I have.' Mister Perner looked shrewdly at the boy, who looked little older than thirteen. 'Now, shall we talk business?' he said. 'Alright. So this is some form of protection job?' queried Kai. 'Yes,' Mister Perner said, a deep sorrow creeping into his eyes. 'Five years ago, my family was most positively renowned for our high-quality woodwork; officials, lords, ladies and even royalty came to us seeking our work. But, that all changed when the Brothers came.' Kai frowned. 'The Brothers? Like, capital B, Brothers?' 'Yes,' continued Mister Perner. 'Like massively capital B. The Brothers are a pair of brutes; bandits, hired by some of my competition, no doubt. Anyway, what the Brothers do is destroy anything I craft and try to sell. Furthermore, anyone caught buying from me... is killed. Your job is to stop the Brothers and find out who they are working for... my wife and children left me because of this bastard and I will win them back.' Kai frowned, and thought for a moment. 'Very well. Do you have any idea as to where I might start searching?' Mister Perner laughed; a sharp, fake bark. 'Son, in a city like Lamar, no place is a good place to start looking, but every place is where you should look.' Kai looked outside to the already fading light of the afternoon and evening sun. 'I'd best get started then,' he said, as he stepped back outside the house and into the twisting crowd.

Mornings in Lamar started with a bang. Kai was awoken by the hawking of wares outside his window at the tavern, just as the first rays of sunlight pierced the horizon. 'Jeez,' he groaned as he attempted to rise out of bed. It took several tries just to be able to sit straight, and as his taut muscles- strained by the long journey to Lamar- stretched, he felt relieved to have finally reached a place where he could sleep in an actual bed. Kai crawled out of bed towards the sink and splashed his face with water from the wash basin. The usual whisper of sound emanated from the water, but its voice was too foreign for Kai to understand. Kai got dressed and prepared himself for the day to come.

Kai quickly came to understand what Mister Perner meant when he said " in a city like Lamar, no place is a good place to start looking, but every place is where you should look."- The city was so huge, and there were suspicious characters everywhere. One person he asked about the Brothers, for example, just gave him an odd look before slinking back into the shadows of a side alley. The day wore on with less and less success between each person, until finally, he stumbled upon a seemingly abandoned old tavern. After his long day of failure, he pushed open the rickety doors of the tavern, ready to give up. Inside he saw nothing but old, broken furniture, a polished-beyond-belief bar counter, and a raggedy old man standing behind the bar counter, an equally polished-beyond-belief glass mug in his hand. The man was staring at Kai as if he were a ghost.

'Uh, hello,' blurted Kai. 'What are you doing here?' said the man. 'I just kind of... ended up here.' The man frowned. 'You're not from Lamar are you?' Kai shook his head. 'That explains it. Most people around here know not to come near my tavern.' At that, all sorts of thoughts raced through Kai's head, and he started to back out of the tavern, in case the old man was some sort of crazy person. 'That might be a good idea. You stick around here too long, and the Brothers will get you.' Kai froze. 'Th-the Brothers?' 'Yes, the Brothers. I suppose you've heard of them then, judging by your facial expression.' Kai's head bobbed in approval. 'What happened?' The man sighed, took a deep breath, and then put the polished mug onto the counter. 'Five years ago, my tavern used to be full of people; we had the finest ale, the best entertainment, and the best and most famous guests. But then, the Brothers came.' Kai's eyes narrowed. 'They came in the middle of a function; they smashed furniture, threw people out, and roughed me up too. They warned everyone that if they came to my tavern they would die.' Kai rubbed his palms together, cleansing them of loose dirt. 'What are these Brothers like?' 'About six and a half feet tall, broad shoulders, and they use brass and steel studded gloves in a deadly fashion. They take any job they get paid well for.' Kai frowned. He was beginning to see the dangers in this mission. 'Do you know anything about their habits?' The man's eyes turned to thunder. 'I do, but if you're thinking of even trying to take them on, you're crazy!' Kai took off his black vest and let it drop to the ground, then pulled down the neck of his white shirt, revealing a tattoo in the centre of his chest depicting a flaming hawk. 'I am a mage of the Flamehawk guild, and if you think I'd go down that easily, you insult me! When I set out on a job, I complete it, no matter what! And if you think I'm gonna sit by and watch these assholes destroying people's lives and careers, you've got it all wrong! My name is Kai Geiras and I never give up! Mister Jason Nils, I'm gonna get you your tavern back, and the same with Erido Perner and his furniture shop!'

Naturally, the old man, A.K.A Jason Freddy Nils, stood agape as Kai spoke his name without an introduction.

~Sorry guys if the chapters are a bit short, they will all end up longer, these are just primary drafts :p and a cover page for the fanfic should be ready by next week!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: 'Orum Tera!'**_

Over the next week, Kai, with the assistance of Jason Nils' knowledge of the Brothersd\, obliterated the Brother's spies in the area; they were not powerful, just mere street rats who had been threatened into the position. The information the pair gleaned from these spies was priceless; they learnt how the Brothers operated, when, and where. However, this was not enough. The pair were still shrouded in mystery- _how powerful are they? Who is it they are working for? And how can we catch them in a way that we find out who they are working for?_ Kai sat on the side of a busy road pondering his next move. _What is their fighting style? I know they are experts in unarmed combat, but can they use magic? _ The possibilities worried him. As did something else. When Kai and Mister Nils let one of the spies go after their interrogation, he ran away screaming, 'those who search for the Brothers, _find_ the Brothers!' Kai frowned. What if they were simply too powerful for him to defeat? Those troubles would have to wait, he deduced as he stood up, groaning from his stiff legs. Kai began his walk back to the tavern, which had become the base of operations for he and Jason. As he walked, he listened to the sounds around him; he heard the earth speaking to him, and he smiled. He could make out the words being spoken; the name of this earth. 'Orum Tera,' it spoke. This was Kai's gift. He could hear names being whispered to him at all times; although often he couldn't understand the words being spoken. 'Orum Tera'- Hard Earth. Kai's smile faded as he heard footsteps behind him. He started running, hearing the heavy thuds behind him. He reached a small courtyard, and spun around to face his pursuers. _So that spy was serious!_ he thought. He faced two giants. Both bald, with small, piggish eyes, sneers on their faces, and brass and steel chased leather gloves with spikes on the knuckles. The strangest thing was, Kai heard no whispers coming from their direction. 'Who... are you?' he said, although the answer was plain as day. 'We are the Brothers,' said the pair simultaneously. 'We have no names.' _I knew it. _Kai prepared himself to fight. 'We do not wish to fight you. We only warn you to stay away from Jason Nils, Erido Perner, as well as us, and our contacts. Leave Lamar, and do not come back.' The way they spoke in sync chilled Kai to the bone. 'My mission is to capture or eliminate you two, and then find out who you are working for,' he said, sounding more bold than he Brothers shrugged. 'Alright, if that's what you want... We'll crush you!' they said, yelling the last three words as they instantaneously sprinted towards Kai. He dodged their charge and jumped onto a nearby roof. 'Tera Projector!' He cried, and a brown magic circle formed, sending a cluster of mud bricks from the roof towards the Brothers. They blocked together, crossing their arms in front of them, protecting their faces- the metal chasing on their gloves shattering the bricks into small lumps of dried mud. With that, the Brothers split up and charged at each of Kai's flanks. Kai pulled out a canteen full of water and opened it. He splashed the water out and as it hung in mid-air he held his hands up, palms out, and cried, 'Aqui Kinetus!' A storm of bullets made of water fired out at the twins from a blue magic circle and once again, they blocked it with their studded gloves, however, one of them received a gash across his arm. The Brothers kept charging, however, and as they swung their massive spiked fists at him, Kai yelled, 'Orum Tera!'. The Brothers' punches kept coming, and at the last second, a massive chunk of rock rose out of the ground and blocked the deadly gloves; their force was taken- however, the rock was shattered in places and a chunk of rock flew towards Kai, tearing through the side of his vest and shirt, and grazing his ribs. He staggered, and jumped across the courtyard, away from the killer giants. The giants stood up straight and dusted their gloves off. 'Well, we think that's enough. We'll let you go this time.' Kai shuddered, and collapsed against a wall. The Brothers turned their backs and began to walk away. 'However,' they said. 'If you try to find us again... next time, we will destroy you.'

'I didn't expect you to be able to take them on straight away! You're only fourteen!' cried Jason. 'How did you come across them anyway?' asked Erido Perner. Kai shook his head. 'I don't know, they just sort of... found me, on my way back.' He touched his side- it was bruised badly, with a long gash about three inches long reaching around his side. Jason had patched it up with alcohol and a boiled rag, but it still hurt. 'How on earthland did you even manage to fight back?' said the old barman. Kai looked at the table they were sitting at; it was an old oak table. He held his hand over it and said, 'Ligna Sphera', and at a green glow from a magic circle, a small orb or the wood detached itself from the table. The two men gasped and Erido said, 'What is that?' Kai shrugged. 'It's called Namer magic. I was born with a weird gift for names- hence I knew both yours upon meeting you. I know people's middle names too, but I figured that's kinda weird to say. I often hear whispers from natural objects and creatures, like water, earth, animals and trees- they whisper their names to me. My father, the guildmaster of Flamehawk, told me that as I become more powerful, it will become more easy for me to understand the words that these inanimate objects say, and my range of magic will extend.' With that, Kai allowed his magic to end, and the ball of wood dropped, bouncing on the floor with a loud crack. 'For example, today as I was walking; just before the Brothers attacked me, the earth of this land spoke to me; 'Orum Tera'- Hard Earth.' The men laughed. 'You've got that right,' chuckled Erido. 'Work is hard for a carpenter around here, because no trees grow near Lamar- the ground is simply too hard and dry for it.' 'Yes, I suppose. But what are we to do about the Brothers?' asked Kai, and the mood grew sour. 'I guess we just let you rest and heal for now. It's your choice whether you continue this mission or not,' said Jason. The table shuddered as Kai's fist thudded into the table. 'Of course I'm going to continue it! I never give up, I refuse to give my guild a bad name... and do you really think one of the next Wizard Saints would give up, just because of a scratch?' Erido smiled. 'Well, you certainly have confidence!' 'Well, theres no way I'm letting these two musclebound idiots beat me, they aren't even mages!' The sound of the crowds outside the tavern filled the ensuing silence, and the oaken sphere stopped rolling on the floor.

A meeting was taking place in a nearby warehouse. A deep voice spoke. 'You didn't kill him? Not even _capture?_' 'No, we feared we had wasted too much time,' spoke the echoing voice of the Brothers. 'Why, you fools! This is the Namer! The son of the legendary Voelo the White!' The Brothers grunted- their version of a gasp. 'We had no idea! If we knew his head was worth that much, we would definitely have caught him! Sorry, boss.' 'Don't you dare apologize to me!' boomed the deep voice, and a slashing noise was heard, as well as the Brothers' shouts of pain. 'Find him, and capture him. Kill him if you can't.'


End file.
